


Bloodline

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: Cora has a plan to preserve their bloodline.





	Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a while ago.

Cora married the King.

Cora killed the King.

Cora needed an heir.

The Queen was too old to conceive a child, that much was clear, and she didn’t want no King anyway. Sitting taller than her on the throne, ruling _her_ lands. No, Cora was _The Queen_ and she would reign alone, she would hold all the power in her hands until she died. 

But then what?

The pebble didn’t like Cora, but they did like her daughter Regina. The sweet and naïve child had stolen everyone’s heart with her own kind heart. _Just like her father._ Cora thought, rolling her eyes. Her eldest child; Zelena; on the other hand, was ambitious and power hungry. Just like herself. While Regina had her head in the clouds and lived in her own little fairy tale world, Zelena liked to keep up with everything that happened around her.

At seventeen years old, Zelena was smart, very much so, and her mother’s best adviser. Cora would rather listen to her daughter than her council members, most of the time. And Cora wished the copper haired girl could be her heir, she would be one hell of a Queen. But Zelena was _mostly_ a woman. No matter the fact her dear daughter had been born with a penis, she was still a woman and couldn’t be Cora’s rightful heir.

Regina was Cora’s only hope.

She would arrange a marriage for her youngest child with some prince. Preferably, one as naïve as her and easy to fool. And then she would have Zelena bedding her. The heir would have their blood and no one else’s. No one else would know but Cora didn’t need them to. She would die happy knowing the heir to her throne was the fruit of her two children’s union. Hopefully, he would be as fierce as Zelena and as loved as Regina.

 

 

*

 

 

“Once the child is born, the prince dies.” Cora told her oldest daughter, after telling her, her plan.

“What if it’s a girl?” Zelena asked, not even mildly shocked at her mother’s plan for her and her sister.

“That’s why I’ve learned magic for, my dearest. It _will_ be a boy.” Cora guaranteed her, with a smirk on her red lips.

 

 

*

 

 

"Hello, sister.” Zelena smiled when Regina jumped a little on her chair, in front of her big mirror.

“Zelena, you startled me!” Regina said, putting her one hand to her chest while the other one continued holding her hairbrush.

“I’m deeply sorry, my dearest.” Zelena grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to her sister. “Let me.” She took a hold of Regina’s hairbrush and began brushing her long hair.

Regina smiled and stood still as her sister did so. “It’s been a long time since you last did this.”  

“Did you miss it?” Zelena asked, looking at her sister’s sweet face.

Regina nodded. “Yes. I miss spending time with you.” She said, looking at Zelena in the mirror.

“I miss spending time with you too, Regina.” Zelena put the brush down on Regina’s vanity table and stroked her sister’s face softly. “You look more and more beautiful every passing day.”

Regina blushed at her sister’s words, smiling shyly at the older girl. “Thank you. You look beautiful as well.” And she meant it, she had always thought Zelena was the most gorgeous girl in the whole kingdom.

This time, Zelena didn’t say anything. She just put some of Regina’s locks behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Regina smiled as she felt her sister’s lips touch her skin. She couldn’t remember the last time Zelena had kissed her and she couldn’t help but being happy at the attention she was getting from the older girl. But then Zelena’s lips brushed against her own and Regina pulled away, wide eyed.

“What are you doing?” She asked, touching her lips. She felt like they were burning.

“I’m kissing you.” Zelena said, matter of factly.

“Bu-... You’re my sister, you shouldn’t be doing this.”

Zelena watched her sister blush furiously. She looked confused and flushed and so beautiful. “You know, most kingdoms marry off sisters to brothers as to preserve their bloodline. If I were born a male, you’d be my wife.”

Regina blushed even harder at these words. “But you’re a female.”

Zelena shrugged. “Mostly female, yes. But I still have what it takes to preserve our bloodline.”

“W-what do you mean?” Naïve as she was, Regina still could guess what her sister was talking about. But it was not possible, was it?

“You know exactly what I mean, Regina.” Zelena pulled the younger girl closer. “I could; I _can_ ; get you pregnant. Wouldn’t you rather carry my child than some stranger prince’s?” She slid the tip of her thumb along Regina’s full lips and felt the girl shiver.

Regina didn’t say anything. She was sixteen years old and she knew it wouldn’t be long until her mother married her off to some prince and she had to carry their child. And yes, as much as the thought scared her, she _would_ rather carry Zelena’s child rather than some man’s she never saw before.

“Answer me, Regina.” Zelena pushed. “Would you rather carry my child than your future husband’s?”

Regina couldn’t find it in her to say it out loud but she nodded her head, so slightly, Zelena almost missed it but she did. She could feel her cheeks burning, so when Zelena cupped her face with her cold hands, she felt a delicious shiver down her spine. And an unfamiliar feeling between her legs that made her press her thighs together.

Zelena could tell her sister was becoming aroused and so was she, she could feel her cock twitch in her breeches. “Now, that wasn’t so hard was it?” She leaned in again and kissed Regina’s lips as softly as she could, holding back to not just grab her and kiss her deeply.  

This time, Regina didn’t pull away. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her sister’s lips against her own. It was the first time she’d been kissed and it felt _so_ good. There was this voice inside her head, telling her she shouldn’t be doing this, telling her it was wrong, but she decided to ignore it. She liked feeling Zelena’s lips against her own, she liked it when she felt the tip of her sister’s tongue on her bottom lip. And she loved it when she opened her mouth and Zelena slid her tongue inside.

She had no idea how to kiss but her sister silently guided her through the kiss. Regina let the older girl shove her tongue inside her hot mouth and explore it and the feeling of her sister’s wet muscle inside her mouth, made her moist between her legs. She felt her private bits ache as Zelena sucked on her tongue and a low moan escaped her lips.

“Zelena…” She whimpered, pulling away. “It hurts.”

Zelena frowned a little, until she realised what her sister was talking about. She smirked when she saw Regina clenching her thighs to relieve her arousal. Regina looked like she had no idea what was happening and it only made Zelena’s erection grow even more.  

“You’re aroused, that’s why it hurts.” She explained her sister, touching the girl’s thigh over her gown.

“Does it hurt for you too?” Regina asked, not missing the bulge on her sister’s pants.

Zelena nodded. “Yes.” She took Regina’s smaller hand and placed it on her crotch, moaning when she felt the heat from her sister’s palm on her hard cock even through the fabric of her breeches. “Just rub it.”

Regina bit her bottom lip, feeling her sister throb under her hand and she did as she was told. She rubbed the big bulge and Zelena groaned, which made her stop, worried that she had hurt her. But Zelena put her own hand above hers and rubbed harder, groaning and moaning. When she realized Zelena’s sounds were from pleasure and not pain, Regina grew a little more confident and squeezed the hard cock.

Zelena closed her eyes and opened her mouth, feeling closer and closer to the orgasm. Regina’s inexpert hand squeezed her cock and rubbed it and Zelena felt it throb violently against the fabric of her pants. She could only imagine how good it would feel when Regina held it in her hand with no clothes in between. And when she slid it inside her sister’s virgin cunt…

“Am I doing good?” Regina asked when her sister whimpered loudly.

“You’re doing great, dear.” Zelena said in a husky voice. “Squeeze it harder.” She commanded.

Regina did as her sister told her and squeezed her dick a little harder, although not much because she was scared of hurting her. That’s when Zelena almost screamed “Harder!” and forgetting her fears, Regina squeezed it hard. As she did, Zelena shut her eyes tightly and made a funny face. Almost immediately, Regina felt something wet under her palm and when she looked down, she could see a dark wet spot on her sister’s pants. She looked back up at Zelena’s face and the older girl had a smile on her lips and looked very relaxed.

“You made me orgasm, Regina.” Zelena said, her voice a little hoarse now. “See this,” She pointed at the big stain on her pants. “that’s my seed. Soon I’ll release it inside of you and make you pregnant with my child. Our heir.”

The thought of her sister shooting that hot, sticky liquid inside her, made the ache in her cunt even worse. Zelena could see it in her sister’s face and she pulled the girl’s blue gown up, revealing her small clothes. Regina felt the urge to pull her gown back down but when Zelena opened her legs and cupped her soaked pussy through her undies, she opened her legs wider for her.

“That’s a good girl.” Zelena praised as she rubbed her index finger through Regina’s folds.

“Zelena…” Regina moaned, feeling her undies getting wet as her sister stroked her.

“Shhh, my dearest. I will make you feel good just like you did to me.” She kissed the younger girl to help her relax as her fingers found their way inside Regina’s undies.

She was soaked and Zelena moaned herself at the feeling of her silky folds against her fingertips. Sure she had done it before, with handmaids and other lowborn girls but none of them could compare to her sister. She stroked the girl’s slit, avoiding her clit to prolong her pleasure, and circled Regina’s virgin entrance with the tip of her index finger.

Regina was excited but she was also half afraid her sister would push the finger in and take her virginity. But Zelena didn’t, she would save that for the right time. She would take Regina’s virginity on her wedding night to whatever stupid prince their mother chose for her. She would stick her cock inside that tight virgin hole, break her hymen and impregnate her with her child. The thought alone made her dick come back to live inside her pants.  

By now, Regina was a moaning mess. There she was, sitting with her legs spread almost as far as they’d go, while her sister touched her in a place not even herself ever had. Zelena had started rubbing her hard clit, doing tight circles around the little button and Regina could feel something very powerful ripping through her body. An orgasm. That’s how Zelena had called it.  

“Let go, Regina. It’s ok, just let go.” Zelena whispered hotly into her ear and Regina felt her whole body shake.

Regina threw her head back and arched her back as an intense wave of pleasure shook her whole body. She moaned so loudly, she was afraid someone might hear, so she covered her mouth with her hand. Zelena continued stroking her sensitive clit, slower now, and Regina had to grab her sister’s hand with her free one to make her stop. She couldn’t take no more.

Zelena kissed her damp forehead and put the younger girl onto her lap so she could hold her lovingly as Regina laid her head on her shoulder. She whispered sweet nothings into her ear and Regina slowly felt her body coming down from its high.

Zelena looked right into the mirror, knowing their mother had been watching them the whole time, and smiled widely.

She knew mother was proud.

 

 

*

 

 

Prince James was the chosen one. He was dumb enough to be fooled and when the time came, Cora would take a great pleasure in killing him.

After the wedding ceremony, there was a huge fancy banquet and a ball. And when it was over and the time came for the new wed couple to leave and do the consummation, Cora add a little something to Prince James’ drink that would keep him asleep all night. Then she casted a spell that would give him false memories of his wedding night and make him believe there was a consummation.

There would be a consummation alright.

 

 

*

 

 

Zelena stepped inside her sister’s chambers just as their mother finished casting the spell. Regina had a worried look on her face as she looked at her sleeping husband that almost made her jealous but she knew that her sweet sister cared about _everybody._

“Is he going to be ok?” Regina asked her mother and Cora nodded.

“He is going to be just fine, dear. There is nothing to worry.” The older woman said, as she transported James’ body from the bed to the couch with a flick of her fingers.

Regina still didn't seem quite sure but when Zelena pulled her closer and kissed her softly, she instantly forgot about her husband. “You look so beautiful in this wedding gown. I wish it was for me.”

“It _is_ for you.” Regina assured her, as they broke the kiss and it made both Zelena and Cora smile.

“Yes, it is for me.” Zelena said, letting her hands fall to the perfect curve of Regina’s waist. “I’m the one who will get to see you taking it off. I’m the _only one_ who will ever see you without a piece of clothing on.”

Regina could only nod her head as she felt the now familiar tingly feeling on her pussy and her lips getting dry.

Cora had let herself out without interrupting her daughters and Zelena started kissing the beautiful bride, pretending Regina was _her_ bride. Her wife. It didn’t mind that for everybody but Regina, their mother and herself, Regina was Prince James’ wife. Zelena knew the truth, she knew her sister was _hers_ and it was all that mattered.

A soft moan fell from Regina’s lips and Zelena cupped her breasts through her white gown. Zelena massaged them softly, fondling the two mounds with care. She loved her sister, she always had but now she loved Regina in a whole new way and she couldn’t be happier that she would be the one taking her sister’s innocence.

Zelena’s lips found a tender spot on Regina’s neck that made the younger girl’s legs shake and Zelena had to hold her by the waist so she wouldn’t fall. Zelena took in her sister’s sweet smell, of summer flowers and her own skin, and left a love bite on Regina’s delicate skin. The gently bite made Regina gasp and hold her sister’s hair, keeping her head there, seeking more kisses and bites.

“Do you want me, Regina?” Zelena asked, against her sister’s heated skin.

“Yes!” Regina answered, grinding against her sister. “I want you, Zelena.”

Zelena smiled and pulled away to looked into Regina’s big brown eyes, already filled with desire. “Do you love me?”

“Yes. I love you so much.”

Zelena touched the girl’s bottom lip with the tip of her thumb and Regina kissed it and then she opened her mouth to suck on it. Zelena stared at her as she did so, the sensation going right to her hardening cock. “That’s it, my love.”

Regina sucked on the tip of her sister’s thumb and then she took the whole finger in and sucked, looking right into Zelena’s eyes as she did so. It feel good but there was something else Zelena wanted her to suck. She took the finger out of Regina’s mouth, making the girl whine.

“What is it, love? You want to keep sucking?” She asked and Regina blushed but nodded her head anyway. “I’ve got something else for you to suck on.” She whispered, kissing Regina briefly before opening the laces of her pants.

Regina looked down, finding a bulge on her sister’s pants. It didn’t look as big as it did the time before and she knew just _how_ big it could get. When Zelena finished undoing the laces, she pushed the pants down to her ankles and Regina saw her sister’s cock for the very first time. Up until now, she had only seen the bulge on Zelena’s pants.

Regina was mesmerized. Zelena’s cock was only half-hard but it already looked big. It was also thick and the head looked like a mushroom. Regina found herself getting wetter just by staring at it. Zelena grabbed her hand and took it to where she needed her the most and Regina wasted no time in closing her fist around it. She tugged one time and Zelena groaned. Regina started moving her hand up and down the hardening cock, not really knowing what to do.

“Use your mouth, Regina.”  Zelena told her and it made Regina widen her eyes.

“I-I… I don’t know…”

Zelena kissed her, before saying “I know you don’t know how. It’s ok, I will tell you exactly what to do.”

Regina nodded and, taking a deep breath, she kneeled down before her sister, coming face to face with her cock. It looked even bigger up close, and wasn’t even fully erect yet, and Regina didn’t know how it was supposed to fit inside her. Feeling bold, she held the member by the base and gave a probing lick to its head. Zelena gasped and moaned.

“That was good, love. Do you see the tiny hole at the tip? Lick it, then put the head in your mouth and suck, but not to hard or you’ll hurt me.” Zelena instructed.

Regina noted everything mentally and slid the tip of her tongue along the small hole, making Zelena shiver. She flicked her tongue across it a couple of times and Zelena reached down and grabbed her hair, not too tightly but enough to lead Regina on. Regina opened her mouth to take the bulbous head in and did as Zelena told her, sucking on it gently as not to hurt her sister.

Zelena looked down, watching her sister sucking on the head of her cock and the sight made her harder. Regina felt the dick grow inside her mouth and it amazed her. Getting carried on, she lowered her head, taking more of it inside her mouth. The more she sucked, the wetter she got, and Zelena’s moans and groans were doing nothing to help, nor was the vice grip on her hair, making her go deeper.

“That’s it, Regina. You’re doing so good, love.”

Upon listening to her sister’s words, Regina felt quite proud of herself. She learned that she loved to please her sister, her lover. Giving Zelena pleasure, made her feel extremely good and she began sucking harder. By now, she was taking as much as could of the now fully hard cock inside her mouth, fighting not to gag.

“Look at me, Regina. Look at me while you suck my cock.” Zelena asked, with a soft tug on Regina’s soft hair.

Regina did as she was told and looked at her sister, her mouth full of the older girl’s cock, her eyes watering and her cheeks red. And to Zelena, she never looked more beautiful than she did at that right moment. Her big coffee colored eyes were staring at her as she bobbed her head up and down her cock and Zelena was very close to her peak.

“Oh, fuck!” She groaned. “Regina, you need to stop, dear.” She warned her sister but Regina did not stop.

It was like she was addicted to Zelena’s throbbing meat and could let go of it. She continued sucking and staring at her big sister with those innocent eyes and Zelena could hold it anymore. The older teen’s body went rigid and she held Regina’s head in place, shooting five powerful jets of seed right into her sister’s mouth. Regina gagged when it hit the back of her throat and began coughing like crazy.

“Oh Lord, Regina! I told you to stop!” Zelena panicked when her sister wouldn’t stop coughing, like she was choking.

Regina could only cough and swallow, trying to clear her throat. She should have been more careful, she would remember that next time. Zelena pat her sister’s back and then just rubbed circles on it as Regina slowly stopped coughing and started breathing heavily. The older girl sighed in relief as she watched Regina’s breath going back to normal.

“You scared me.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “ _I_ scared _you?"_

“I told you to stop!” Zelena said and then she sighed deeply. “Come here, I will make it up to you.”

She pulled Regina close and kissed her passionately, making her forget all about that bad while. Regina immediately relaxed as Zelena’s hands touched her everywhere. She fondled her breasts, squeezed her butt, grabbed her hips. Kissing Zelena had become Regina’s favorite thing to do.

But what her sister did next, sure was even better.

Zelena slowly took off her wedding gown and small clothes, and Regina stood there completely naked for her, for the first time. Zelena kissed her everywhere. She started on her face; kissing her forehead, cheeks and lips. Then the made her way down, kissing her cleavage and then her breasts. Regina moaned when she took one of her nipple’s into her mouth and sucked on it while playing with the other one with her fingers.

Zelena took her to bed and Regina laid there while her sister took off all of her clothes as well and climbed on top of her. They kissed again, feeling each other’s heat against their skin. Regina could feel her sister’s flaccid cock against her thigh and wondered how long it would take for it to get hard for her again.

Kissing her way down her sister’s body, Zelena got to where Regina needed her the most. The smell of Regina’s sex was intoxicating and she wanted nothing but to dive right in. But she also wanted Regina’s first time to be special, so she decided to go slow. She spread her sister’s legs and kissed the inside of both of her thighs, then she licked it and bit on the soft skin very gently. Regina was shaking with need, she knew that soon she would feel her sister’s tongue on her wet cunt and it set her body on fire.

“Zelena… please.” She begged, feeling her clit throb with need.

“Shhh.” Zelena shushed her. “Patience, dear.”

Regina tried to be patient but it was hard. Zelena’s tongue was torturing her and she just wanted to grab her sister’s head and shove her face between her legs. Zelena opened Regina’s pussy with her fingers, looking at it up close and blowing cold air to it, making Regina moan out loud. Zelena looked at her tiny virgin hole and could see the hymen she was about to break, and it made her cock start to harden again.  

Finally, she ran her tongue from the tiny hole to Regina’s throbbing clit. As soon as Zelena’s tongue touched her hard clit, Regina screamed in pleasure. She had never felt anything like this before, such a great pleasure. Zelena circled the tiny clit with her tongue while she teased Regina’s hole with her index finger and Regina felt her legs shake. And when Zelena finally took her clit into her mouth and started sucking, Regina lose it when let several loud moans escape her lips.

Whoever might hear her, would think Prince James was doing a good job.

Zelena chuckled at the thought, eyeing the idiot passed out on the couch while she sucked her sister’s clit. He would never touch Regina. Regina was hers and hers only. Forever. Looking up at her sister, Zelena found Regina looking back at her. She loved to see the younger girl’s face of pleasure, especially knowing _she_ was the one giving her pleasure.

Without any warning, she stopped sucking on Regina’s clit and lowered her tongue to the girl’s entrance. She licked it a couple times and then she pushed the tip inside. Feeling her sister’s tongue inside of her, made Regina moan even louder. She tugged at Zelena’s hair and squirmed on the bed. Zelena pulled her tongue out and then pushed it back in, fucking Regina with it.

Regina was lost in ecstasy, moaning and whining as Zelena pushed her tongue deeper and deeper inside of her. She could feel it push against her hymen and it hurt a little but the pleasure was bigger than the pain. Then Zelena pulled her tongue out and sucked on her clit again. She flicked the tip of her tongue across it and when she felt Regina was going to cum, she sucked it on her mouth and put the just the tip of her finger inside her.

Regina screamed as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body, making her close her legs around her sister’s head and shake like crazy.

Zelena lapped at her pussy, tasting Regina’s cum and cleaning it until there was nothing but her natural lubrication left. Eating her sister’s cunt had made her cock stiffen again and she was ready to take Regina. Ready to take what was _hers._

She laid between Regina’s spread legs and kissed her slowly but deeply. Regina held her with her arms and, eventually with her legs as well, pulling her as close as possible. Zelena kissed her for several minutes, just enjoying her lips, until she pulled away.

“I love you.” She said, making Regina smile. Before Regina could say anything, Zelena held her cock by the base and placed it at her sister’s wet entrance. Regina’s body stiffened. “It’s ok. I will go slow, love, but you need to relax or I won’t be able to go in.”

Regina did her best to relax, she took deep breaths and relaxed her vaginal muscles as Zelena kissed her softly. They kissed and kissed, until Zelena felt the younger girl relax completely. So she started pushing. The head of her cock was too wide and Regina’s pussy too tight and it wouldn’t go in.

It was frustrating but with patience and after several tries, the head finally went inside. Regina whimpered, biting her lip as not to scream. It hurt, it hurt really bad and she wanted nothing but to push Zelena off of her. Zelena tried to make her relax by kissing, licking and sucking on her breasts and it kind of helped. The pleasure Regina felt when Zelena sucked on her hard nipples, made her relax a little and forget the pain. Zelena took the chance to push a couple more inches in.

“Aaaaah!” This time Regina screamed in pain, hiding her face with both hands.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m really sorry.” Zelena said, pushing Regina’s hands away and kissing all over her face.

“It hurts.” Regina whined, feeling a couple tears run down her cheeks.

“I know, I know.” It broke Zelena’s heart to see her sister in pain. “But it will get better, I promise. Do you trust me?” Regina nodded slowly as Zelena wiped away her tears. “Good. I promise I will make you feel really good.”

Wanting to end Regina’s torment, Zelena pushed the last inches in, earning a loud scream from her beloved. “Shhh, it’s over, love. It’s all in now.”

Regina sobbed, trying to catch her breath. She couldn’t believe she took all of that big cock. She did it. She did it and it made her proud of herself and made her take a sadistic pleasure in the pain she was feeling in her pussy. She did it. She was a woman now.

She kissed her sister deeply, trying to relax her pussy muscles and adjust to the older girl’s size. Zelena stroked her hair softly, kissing her with much passion and making Regina feel loved. Slowly but certainly, Regina was adjusting to the big cock inside her and began clenching around it. Zelena groaned as she felt it and knew it was her cue to start moving.

She started with slow thrusts, going in and out, as slowly as she could. Regina meowed and whimpered with each thrust and then, it turned to full moans of pleasure and Zelena's thrusts got faster and harder.

Soon, she was moving her hips at full speed, fucking her sister into the mattress while her husband was passed out in the same room, just a few feet away. Zelena looked at him again and smirked, looking back at Regina who was moaning and pushings her hips up to meet her sister’s thrusts.

“Look at him, Regina.” She ordered but Regina didn’t want to. “Look at him, love.” Zelena repeated, fucking her harder and making her scream, this time; in pleasure. “I want you to look at him.” So Regina did. “He will never have you. Do you know why?”

Regina nodded but didn’t say anything, she was too busy taking a huge cock into her pussy and screaming in pleasure because of it.

“Say it, Regina. Tell me why he can never have you.” Zelena demanded, stroking her hard clit while pounding her.

“Oh, Lord!” Regina screamed in pleasure. “Because I’m yours!”

Zelena smiled. “That’s right, love. You. Are. Mine.” She said, going deeper inside Regina with each thrust.

“I’m yours, Zelena! Please… please!...” Regina begged, digging her nails into her sister’s shoulders.

“Please what, love? What do you want? Just tell me and I will give it to you. I will give you anything, everything!” Zelena groaned, feeling Regina’s pussy suffocate her cock.  

“Make me cum, please! Please, I need it!” Regina plead, feeling her climax getting closer and closer.

Zelena changed the position and sat on her legs, holding Regina’s legs up in the air and fucking her deeper. This made Regina go crazy, moaning and screaming like a wanton whore. “Come for me, love. Come on, cum all over my cock!”

And cum Regina did. She shut her eyes tightly and screamed loudly as a monstrous orgasm hit her, making her arch her back off the bed and pull hard at Zelena’s hair. The feeling of Regina’s cunt clenching so hard around her cock, and the pain she felt when her sister pulled at her hair, made Zelena cum as well; spilling her seed right inside of her.

“Oh, sweet Lord!” Zelena groaned, emptying herself inside of her lover.

Regina let out several kitten like sounds as she felt her sister’s hot seed filling her up. She was laying there, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath and still shaking a little but incredibly happy and satisfied.

Zelena leaned down and gave Regina a long and slow kiss. Then she rested her head on her sister’s shoulder, still inside her. She would stay there for as long as she could and Regina wasn’t complaining.

“Do you think we made a child?” Regina asked, stroking her sister’s damp hair.

“Definitely but if not… we just keep trying.” Zelena said with a wicked smile.


End file.
